


Home Alone Tonight

by PaperRoxas



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Drinking, Drinking & Talking, F/M, Light-Hearted, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:01:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25833202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperRoxas/pseuds/PaperRoxas
Summary: Shepard finds herself in need of a drink to help with the emotions of a long week. Saren, Kaiden, the council... all of it is on her shoulders. If she’s going to go home alone to an empty bed tonight, maybe going home drunk would be helpful at least. Maybe a conversation with a bar patron will distract her.
Relationships: Female Shepard & Garrus Vakarian, Female Shepard/Garrus Vakarian, Shepard/Garrus Vakarian
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	Home Alone Tonight

Shepard walked into Chora’s Den with her eyes on the target: the empty seat at the bar, which was conveniently located in front of the asari bartender. This wasn’t something she usually did, but man she had a rough 48 hours. Granted, she recently got her promotion becoming the first human spectre, but that didn’t make her feel any better. The council wasn’t exactly siding with her on her thoughts of Saren, Udina was a pain in her ass (but what else is new), and Alenko broke her heart. She convinced herself she deserved this cocktail she was about to drown her sorrows in. Sure, she was goddamn Commander Shepard, but even she had her moments where she didn’t need to act tough, and this was one of them. 

Before she could place herself in the barstool, the asari spoke up, “what’ll you have?”

“I’ve heard of this drink called ‘perfection’, is it any good?” Shepard asked, chuckling to herself about the irony; the reasons she was here was less than perfect.

  
The asari winked. “Comin’ right up.” That wasn’t an actual answer, but at this point Shepard wasn’t getting many answers, so what the hell.

  
The seat next to Shepard vacated as the asari sat Shepards drink down. “Enjoy,” the asari gave a professional smile and turned to help her next patron.

  
Shepard took a drink of her cocktail and let out a heavy sigh. The drink was fruity, well blended, and she couldn’t taste the booze. Was that a good thing? She shrugged mentally, she’d find out one way or another. She kept her sights on her pink beverage that she didn’t notice the seat next to her was suddenly occupied. The asari turned her attention to the patron who filled the seat to Shepard’s left. “What can I do for you, officer?”

  
Officer? Eh, C-Sec has to question people all the time. She took another drink from her glass, still no hint of the alcohol. She was debating on whether or not she should nurse this drink or down it.

“I’m off the clock,” the officer replied. Shepard didn’t have to look up to tell her the species that sat next to her, the sub-vocals made it clear:Turian. It didn’t surprise her, most C-Sec officers she sees are turian. She had to admit, this particular turian’s voice was as smooth as silk. “However, I’ll take a horosk.”

  
“You got it,” the asari replied, and returned a moment later with the officer's requested beverage. The officer took a swig of his drink and let out a heavy sigh.

  
Shepard recognized that sigh, she let one out herself just a moment before. She dared a glance at the officer next to her and couldn’t help but wonder what sort of worries this turian was going through. He looked young, but she had issues telling how old some species actually were. His blue colony markings caught her eye, and his armor complimented them as well. He must have just ended his shift. Hell, maybe a little conversation could help distract her from all her problems. Before she could speak, the C-Sec officer looked in her direction, his mandibles flicked. He looked like he recognized her and spoke up.

  
“Can’t say I’d thought I’d run into you in a place like this,” the turian remarked.

  
Shepard smiled to herself. “I could say the same thing, officer. Not many C-Sec agents come to this bar to drink.”

  
“I’m just surprised to see the first human spectre here,” he chuckled. “Shepard, right? You haven’t been in the spectre role long. Is it already as glamorous as it seems?”

  
She swore she caught a hint of sarcasm in his voice. She smiled. “Yeah, well, it is a pretty glamorous life. Only a few hours of being a spectre and I’m already getting noticed as a celebrity. Now you know my name, it’s only fair I know yours.”

  
“Garrus Vakarian, C-Sec officer.”

  
“Good to meet you, Officer Vakarian.”

  
“Just Vakarian is fine, I’m off the clock after all.”

  
“You got it, Vakarian,” Shepard smiled. “Care to tell me what that heavy sigh was about?”

  
“Oh, you heard that, huh?”

  
“Sure did. Sounds like you had a rough shift.”

  
“That’s one way to put it. I was just informed by Executor Pallin that a case I’ve been trying to build has been closed. He claimed I didn’t have any evidence. I tried asking for more time, but he denied me.”

  
“Ouch. I can relate to that slightly. I had a pretty similar conversation with the council.”

  
“I don’t know who I’d rather be turned down by: the council or Pallin?”

  
“They both sound like real winners,” Shepard huffed and brought the drink to her lips.

  
“No kidding,” Garrus agreed. “If I could have just gotten more time, I know I could nail that bastard, Saren.”

  
She nearly choked on her beverage. Garrus froze. Shit. Did he just say what she thought he said?  
“Did you say ‘Saren’?” Shepard asked after composing herself. Garrus nodded. “Saren Arterius? The spectre?”

  
Garrus nodded again and flicked his mandibles. “Is…,” he cleared his throat, “is he a friend of yours?”

  
Shepard laughed. “Hell no! I’m trying to take Saren down!”

  
Garrus relaxed a little. “Well, at least we have something in common. Care to compare notes?”

  
Shepard finished off her drink and smiled. “Gladly!”

  
Garrus finished his drink as well. “Another round?”

  
“If you’re buying, I’ll drink.”

  
The asari approached the bar taking hint of the empty glasses. “Refill?”

  
Garrus nodded. “Shots?” He looked at Shepard for permission, and she nodded in reply. “Put it on my tab,” Garrus told the bartender. The bartender smiled and poured the appropriate shots. Garrus and Shepard began talking, comparing notes on Saren. Soon enough, the conversation took a turn and Shepard revealed a personal detail about herself, the other reason why she was in this bar drinking: Alenko. Garrus let her vent, they ordered another round of shots, and Shepard kept venting. Soon, she realized she had been doing a lot of talking. Alcohol did that to her.

  
Shepard blushed. “I’m sorry, Garrus.” Wait, when did she start using his first name? The alcohol was affecting her more than she realized. “I’ve been doing a lot of talking. You probably didn’t need to know half those details.”

  
Garrus flicked his mandibles into what’s considered a turian smile. He really didn’t mind listening to Shepard. He ended up being fascinated by her. “It’s quite alright. I know it’s not my place to say, but it sounds like Alenko was a real asshole to you, the way he broke things off the way he did.”

  
Shepard smiled. “Thanks. I guess I didn’t realize how much it was bothering me.”

  
“Do you feel better getting it off your chest?”

  
Shepard nodded. “I do. Thank you. I still feel like I need to get back at him somehow.”

  
They sat in silence for a moment, contemplating. An idea crossed Garrus’ mind, but he wasn’t sure Shepard would go for it. Was it the alcohol talking? It must be. He never would do this sober. Would he? Well, what’s there to lose? “I’ve got a thought.”

  
Shepard turned to Garrus, curious.

  
He took a breath and the idea came rolling out. “Why don’t you and I take a picture and you send it to him?”

  
Shepard thought about it for a moment. It wasn’t a bad idea in all honesty, but would Alenko really believe she was going to go home that night with a turian? Would she even believe she would go home with a turian? Garrus was pretty attractive, but she wasn’t sure if that was the alcohol talking. What could it hurt. “Let’s do it. I’ll add a nice caption, too.” She pulled up her omnitool and got close to Garrus. She caught the hint of sandalwood smell off of him. It was a smell she hadn’t encountered in a long time, but it was nice. “Alright, Garrus. Ready?”

  
Garrus nodded and placed his hand on Shepards back. “Ready.”

  
She paused for a second. Garrus’ hand sent a small shiver up her body. The touch was different, but exciting at the same time. Shepard snapped the photo, pulled up an email with Alenko’s name in the “to” field and inserted the photo. Below the photo she added the caption she mentioned. Garrus looked over his shoulder and his visor did the translation for him. Really? Was that translated right? Garrus chimed in as she was hitting send, “you’re not going home alone tonight?”

  
Shepard nodded. “Yeah, that should do the trick. Are you up for one more drink?”

  
“What the hell,” Garrus smiled and waved the bartender down.

  
Shepard had to admit, she was having a great time with this turian. Should she ask him? She did have an open spot on the Normandy since Alenko wasn’t coming along. She figured he would take it because it would allow him to continue his hunt for Saren. And they could have more conversations. Ok, here it goes. “Garrus, would you like to join me on the Normandy? We could go after Saren together.”

  
He paused, and was shocked she even extended the offer to him. It wasn’t something he was opposed to. He’d have to resign from C-Sec, but he didn’t mind. That was his dad’s dream, not his. Sure, his dad would give him grief about it once he found out, but he was never a good turian anway. Plus, he was really enjoying Shepard’s company. “If you’re serious, then count me in.”

  
Shepard smiled and raised her glass, Garrus raised his in return. “Welcome aboard, Garrus Vakarian.”

  
“Thank you, Commander.”

  
They both finished off their drinks. Garrus paid the bartender, Shepard covered the tip they owed her as well, and they walked to the door. It was too good to let it end right here. Even though Shepard would see him on the Normandy in a few days when they ship out, she didn’t want their night to end. She wondered if Garrus felt the same way.

  
Garrus had his omnitool out summoning a cab. “Want to share a skycar?”

  
“Sure.”

  
The skycar arrived and Garrus let Shepard get in first. Garrus followed, entered in his coordinates and gestured for Shepard to go next. Shepard smiled and input her coordinates. They were a lot closer in proximity to each other than they were in the bar, and Shepard could still smell the sandalwood scent coming off of Garrus, despite all the alcohol they consumed. Yes, the alcohol smell was present, but the sandalwood smell was a nice reprieve. Before they knew it, they were having a lot more physical contact with each other. She would touch his arm, he would place a hand on her leg. Before they knew it, they were in each other's embrace, and Shepard deleted her coordinates. This was going to be a night they wouldn’t regret, and sure enough, Shepard wasn’t going home alone tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> So this was based on a country song I listen to with the same title as this work. Basically a different way Garrus and Shepard met. This is also the first fic I’ve written in a REALLY long time. Thanks for reading!


End file.
